


Малек от третьего лица

by Queen_Immortal



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 01:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12495416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Immortal/pseuds/Queen_Immortal
Summary: Тесса по просьбе Катарины навешает Магнуса





	Малек от третьего лица

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: пост!2 сезон, мимишество и мимилашество, вследствие чего возможен ООС
> 
> Текст написан для АУ-квеста на дайри.ру

Только повернув на этаж, Тесса поняла, что Магнус дома: до слуха донеслись нежные напевы джазовых хитов двадцатых годов. Тем не менее, она прождала не менее десяти минут под дверью, под конец просто непрерывно колотя в нее кулаком, пока та не открылась.

— Тесса? — Магнус, застывший на пороге, был, мягко говоря, не одет. Всегда стильно причесанные волосы сейчас походили на разворошенное гнездо. У брюк, явно одетых впопыхах, торчали наружу карманы, а одна штанина застряла на уровне колена. Рубашка была просто наброшена на плечи, выставляя совершенное тело напоказ. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Что, даже не пригласишь? — ухмыльнулась она. — Или я не вовремя?

— Эм, — щеки Магнуса смущенно заалели, на что Тесса изумленно распахнула глаза, — понимаешь, я...

— Магнус? — раздался вдруг приятный мужской голос из глубин лофта. — Где ты застрял? — наконец обладатель голоса также появился в поле зрения Тессы.

Им оказался молодой нефилим — высокий, черноволосый с идеальными мышцами, перекатывавшимися под кожей при малейшем движении. Что-то знакомое мелькало в чертах его лица: пухлых губах и острых скулах. Что-то неуловимое...

— Ой! — воскликнул он, заметив Тессу, застрявшую в дверях. — Я не знал, что у тебя гости.

— О, нет-нет-нет! — торопливо воскликнула Тесса. — Я не предупредила Магнуса о своем визите, так что я, наверное, пойду.

— Нет, — категорично отозвался нефилим. — Я пойду оденусь... — он окинул расхристанного Магнуса долгим взглядом, в котором Тесса безошибочно разглядела желание, — а Магнус пригласит вас войти.

— Да, конечно, — торопливо согласился тот, взмахом руки приводя себя в порядок. Волосы тут же легли в идеальную укладку, штанины расправились, а пуговицы на рубашки застегнулись одна за одной. — Входи, Тесса. 

Оставшийся незнакомым нефилим уже скрылся за дверью, видимо ведшей в спальню, когда Тесса наконец оказалась внутри. Все в обстановке буквально кричало о прерванном романтическом вечере: горящие свечи, цветы, пара наполовину полных бокалов с вином и едва тронутые фрукты в корзине. Магнус был странно взволнован, но вместе с тем неудержимо очарователен, так что Тесса не удержалась от еще одного ехидного уточнения:

— По-прежнему спаиваешь любовников бургундским? — она бросила взгляд на бутылку.

— Вино? Шампанское? Помнится, одно время ты полюбила ром, чем изрядно удивила Уилла, — проигнорировал ее замечание Магнус, быстро сменив тему.

Уилл. От одного упоминания давно погибшего супруга в груди разлилось приятное тепло, пускай и порядком смешанное с грустью.

— Просто чай, спасибо, — отозвалась Тесса.

Позади раздались быстрые шаги.

— Еще раз прошу прощения...

— Тесса, — тут же представилась нефилиму она. — Тесса Грэй, старый друг Магнуса.

— Алек Лайтвуд, — с приятной улыбкой отозвался тот. — Я...

— Мой парень, — резко перебил его Магнус.

Поспешность, с которой тот прояснил этот момент, а также румянец, поселившийся на щеках Алека, явно говорили о том, что подобные заявления для них обоих скорее редкость, чем норма, что не ускользнуло от пристального внимания Тессы.

— Здорово. Так... чай? — напомнила так и не сдвинувшемуся с места Магнусу она.

— О, да! — спохватился тот, парой шагов переместившись на кухню.

— Вы присаживайтесь, а ему помогу, — торопливо пробормотал Алек, последовав следом за Магнусом.

С удовольствием воспользовавшись его предложением, Тесса расположилась в кресле, откуда открывался великолепный вид на происходящее в отгороженной барной стойкой кухне. Магнус сосредоточенно смешивал травы, выуживая то один, то другой пакет из шкафа, пока Алек неторопливо вытащил из серванта поднос и водрузил на него три фарфоровых чашки с блюдцами, небольшую сахарницу и молочницу. Все это он проделал на автомате, почти не отводя нежного взгляда от Магнуса, который сосредоточенно разминал в руках кусочки кураги. Убедившись, что поднос не сдвинется со стола, если он отвернется, Алек повернулся к Магнусу, немного наклонился и ласково поцеловал его в шею. От нежной, но простой ласки на лице Магнуса тут же засияла счастливая до безобразия улыбка, напряженные плечи расслабились, а сам он с удовольствием откинул голову Алеку на грудь, продолжив заваривать свой хитрый чай в уже уютных объятьях.

Умиротворенность и красота момента заставили Тессу еле заметно улыбнуться. Уилл улыбался точно также, когда получал неожиданный поцелуй, объятье или же простое обещание скорой близости, а значит, Катарина зря переживает, и за Магнуса можно не переживать.

По крайней мере пока.


End file.
